Pets
Pets are creatures that support a character's ninja in combat. They can be purchased at the Pet Shop by Chunin or a higher ranked ninja. Additionally, you can exchange 25 friendship kunai (by inviting friends) for Kame, Katsura, or Takachi (currently Takachi). Pets gain 20% of the XP the player gains from missions and battles. Pets that are deactivated can be leveled up in the Pet Villa by paying with Gold and waiting a certain amount of time. Pets in the iOS version have attributes just like players' ninjas and there are 3 different colors for each each pet in the Pets Shop. A general pet (which can be purchased for 15,000 Gold or 7,500 Gold by gambling) starts off with 10 attribute point, which are distributed at random, but mostly towards their element. A rare pet (which can be purchased for 200 Tokens or 100 Tokens by gambling) starts off with at least 15 attribute points. Since they have attributes, their stats can be altered unlike the SNS pets. By default, all pets in the iOS version have a HP of 80, CP of 80, attack damage of 20, defense of 3, agility of 11, critical damage, critical chance, and dodge rate of 6.0%. All pets in the Shop have 5 attacks including a level 1 attack, level 10 attack, two level 20 attacks (but only one can be learned), and a level 30 attack. Also, unlike the Social Network Site version, the pets in the iOS version CAN be attacked. Since June 21, 2012, players can rename their pets by exchanging 9 Name Change Licenses as a free user which costs a total of 800 Tokens or 2 Name Change Licenses as a premium user which costs a total of 425 Tokens. List of pets Pet Shops pet Invite Friend Pet Reward Event pets *''"Date format (YYYY-MM-DD).'' *''Default arrange by event date launch''. List of pets (mobile) Wind * Chiko ** Shan Chiko (blue feathers) ** Mori Chiko (green feathers) ** Taiyou Chiko (yellow and brown feathers) ** O-Ruden Chiko - Gacha only Fire * Keiko ** Guri Keiko (green skin) ** Orenji Keiko (orange skin) ** Buru Keiko (blue skin) ** Kingu Keiko - Gacha only Thunder * Raita ** Supido Raita (yellow fur) ** Yuki Raita (white fur) ** Chikyuu Raita (brown fur) ** Hikari Chiko (black fur) - Gacha only * Jelly Bolt - Purchase it from its event profile menu or from the Pets Shop for 999 Tokens. (v1.2.16 of the iOS) Water * Michiko ** Michiko (black feathers) ** Michiko (blue feathers) ** Michiko (red feathers) ** Michiko - Gacha only Earth * Suzu ** Kuro Suzu (black fur) ** Buru Suzu (navy blue fur) ** Buraun Suzu (brown fur) ** Majo Suzu - Gacha only Taijutsu/Genjutsu * Kumayoshi - Complete the Valentine's Day 2012 mission "The legendary pet!" (v1.2.0 of the iOS) or get it from Gacha. ** Yowai Kumayoshi (brown fur) ** Bon Kumayoshi (black fur) ** Guri Kumayoshi (green fur) ** Yoku Kumayoshi (pink fur and claws) * Tanaka - Exchanging 25 eggs during the Easter 2012 event (v1.2.4 of the iOS). * Ichita - Purchase something that is at least $9.99 during the Easter 2012 event (v1.2.4). * Gobi - Purchase it from its event profile menu or from the Pets Shop for 2,000 Tokens. (v1.2.13 - v1.2.16 of the iOS) * KoGobi - Complete the final chapter of Gobi Mission of Ancient Creatures. (v1.2.13 - v1.2.16 of the iOS) * Thames - Purchase it from its event profile menu or from the Pets Shop for 999 Tokens. (v1.2.14 - v1.2.16 of the iOS) See also *Pet Shop Category:Gameplay Category:Pets Category:NPCs